In the Name of Love
by yui minatsuki
Summary: Kurama was severely injured by the South Rebellion's fight. For the sake of his life, his body had to be rebuild. Unfortunately, Ms. Klum C., the surgeon, mistook him as a girl and...is it really only a common clumsiness?yomiXkurama.Don't read if you hate
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

Disclaimer: I don't have Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters. You know well who have them. Ms. Klum Cathy and other unknown character here are mine.

Summary: Kurama was attacked and severely wounded. For the sake of his life, his body was rebuilt by the demon great surgeon, Ms. Klum C. Unfortunately she mistook Kurama for a girl then built Kurama's body to…

Note: It's Yomi x Kurama. But I don't think it'll be _yaoi_ since…

Note 2: Don't read if you don't like it.

Genre: I hope it could be romantic (smirk). By the way, if you have an innocent pure sweet child with crystal-blinking eyes, please don't let his or her read this.

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning

--

"NOOOOOO!"

A loud scream astonished everyone in the Demon Hospital. Two second after that, a big plant, with a big ten wicked muzzle leaves on its every top broke the surgery room, pursuing a cat-like demon girl with a doctor uniform.

"_Gomenasai_…" that demon girl yelled.

Kurama, wearing loose white patient dress, rode on that moving plant, said coldly, "Don't think that one word could save you."

"_Gomen ne gomen ne gomen ne gomen ne gomen gomen ne ne_…" that girl added.

A nerve appeared on Kurama's head, "JUST STOP IT AND COME HERE NOW!"

That girl glanced at her pursuer and run even faster. How she would be willing to stop if behind her was an eight-heads-snake like plant which destroyed the hospital aisle to a ruin by just run through it pursuing her with a will to kill?

"Anyone…please…save me…_Tasukete kudasai_…" she screamed in a shrieking voice.

"How could you ask for help after doing such malpractice?" Kurama took a _shimaneki _grass seed between his hairs and grew that plant to capture the demon girl doctor. "I can say that you deserve some severe pain."

The eight-heads-snake like plant opened its wicked muzzle to eat that demon girl doctor. But suddenly the environment was frozen, and the ice flower trapped that plants. Kurama jumped away from it before he was trapped also. Quickly and gracefully, he turned the _shimaneki_ grass into a sword, pointing it at the ice master who had turned the environment to a big refrigerator, Touya.

"Why do you do that? Don't mess with me 'cause I'm not in mood." said Kurama.

"Well, calm down Kurama! Just tell me what's going on? Why you're so fury like this?" Touya replied confusedly. "She was the one who saved your life, so why?"

"Why it must be her? Why is not…at least you who cure me?" Kurama said in a calmer tone, rather disappointed and sad.

"Well, because…you know. After that fight against that South Rebellion, there's so many Demon injured. Even I was called here to help healing the injuries. Everyone is busy, and when they brought you here I was helping the _korime_ (ice maiden) to heal a severely blasted demon. That cat-like doctor, Ms. Klum C., is known as pro, so I believe much she could save you. I'm glad you're fine Kurama." Touya looked at Kurama's body. Then he said again, "See? You're completely healed now. You can even fight perfectly again. But hey…what is on your chest?"

Touya's going to touch it, but he was tied up by _shimaneki_ grass in one second. "Don't touch me!" Kurama screamed, crossing his hands upon his torso.

"What the…?" then Touya was blushing deeply, "…that…can't…be…"

A heat rose on Kurama's cheek as the surrounding was silent and the only one gave voice was the cat-like demon doctor. "I'm sorry…so..so..sorry…" she said between her cry, "It's… the first time I see him…and he was so…so…pretty…so…I mistook him as a…girl…and he was so badly wounded that I had to rebuild his body…and…and…I…I…was…"

She wasn't continued her words as she fell into a deep-poor crying. No one dared to talk. Finally Touya spoke, tried to cheer up Kurama.

"Uhm…I know it's hard for you...but hey, look at the good point, okay? You're saved. You're all right. You're _alive_. I heard that that kind of surgery is really difficult and it's chance of living less than 10 , but see! _You're alive_!" Touya stopped, trying to see Kurama's reaction. He couldn't predict much since Kurama's red strands was covering her hairs. (Now I change the pronoun.)

"Yeah, and I guess you're better this way. It suits you much." One un-famous demon blurted out. One nerve appeared on Kurama's red hair.

"I agree with him. Ya know, I'd like to have you as my girl. So don't worry about your future career, my sweet heart." Another un-famous demon blurted out, made the nerves on Kurama's hair turned into two.

The surrounding went to be filled with murmur comment about how nice Kurama's new appearance, and gender identity as a girl.

Ten second later, Kurama failed to control her well-maintained temper, and blasted all with Thorn-Wheel attack. Then she left the Demon Hospital, damned with all the damage she'd caused. Unaware that someone with (total count) seven horns and six ears was observing her from far and save distance.

--

Around midnight, in the forest.

Kurama stopped walking, and sighed. She resting on the tree trunk nearest, she thought about what she had done. A slight guilt started to overtake her anger. _'They are injured, and I'm still attack them. I should have controlled my anger.' _She looked at her palms, _'I can find someone who can return my old body, but they said that the operation's life percentage is less than 10 . What will my family say if I die in that way?'_

Speaking about family, she thought she should not back to _Ningenkai _in such a condition. What would they think, after all? So in this case, he hadn't much choice unless to take the risk of 90 to die. She was used to a bet between death-alive, wasn't she? She stood to set a journey in searching another demon surgeon, anyone except Ms. Klum C.

But it would be outrageously ridiculous to die while it wasn't her fault that she's smacked in this situation. Thinking about it, she sat again. She couldn't stand the image of how people would laugh at her death body to say 'She is a fool who die in the changing gender operation.' No! No! It's certainly a way to die that any warrior would NOT take it.

'_Wait a minute! Since when changing gender operation chance of living is less than 10 ? The 10 is for rebuilding body operation! So, if I change my gender in Demon World, I can go back to Human World as a man and none of my family would aware that I ever be a girl!'_ Kurama stood in a new conviction. She set a journey to find a demon surgeon who's willing to turn her into a man.

She didn't aware that the seven horns and six ears demon was watching her, and following her direction.

--

"No."

"WHY?"

Kurama blew the table in front of her in anger and frustration. The man with sewed face in front of her was a demon surgeon, the third demon surgeon he had find in two weeks, and the third demon surgeon who repelled her wish.

The Surgeon, unaffected with Kurama's deathly glare, said calmly, "Because I like you this way."

Speechless, Kurama stooped, her red strands covering her eyes. She gritted her teeth, trying to calm her self. She thanked to god that she was able to manage her temper better by now.

Un-estimated, the Surgeon hand lifted up Kurama's chin. He observed Kurama's face. A second later, Kurama snapped that hand away, and left the room in anger. The Surgeon watching her blasted the door and left without permission.

'_No wonder Yomi-sama is wanting her. She is so gorgeous. I wonder why she wants to turn into a man.' _He thought.

Right before Kurama arrived at that surgeon place, a demon with seven horns and six ears (Who else could have so many things in head except Yomi?) came first there. The Surgeon was a big fan of Lord Yomi, so he was more than willing to do whatever Yomi's want. Besides, his willing was so easy to fulfill. It's about to refuse, in the name of love, in any reason, the request of a girl with green eyes and red hair, that would come next after him.

The Surgeon knew that Yomi might observe anything from far a distance. So he just raised his fist from his place to yell at his idol, "You have my support, Yomi-sama! Ganbatte nee!"

It's another midnight in the deep forest.

Kurama sat in the tree trunk and heaved a sigh, a big sigh. She had gone round and round the Demon World and none of the Demon Surgeon willing to help her.

She had spent more than one month. Added with the time she had spent to help Enki's government to suppress the South Rebellion, she knew that she had to go back to Human world now. It wouldn't good to neglect her university education for too long. Besides, she had used all the stock of lies to confess her mother that she was all right in 'camping with friends'.

What she needed to do was, to conceal her new gender type now. She tried to flatten her chest by plaster it, then used a loose dress. But she wondered would it make any difference. Even if she (as a man before) had a flat chest, people still be mistaken her as a girl. She remembered well when Kuwabara's friends, at the train station (see YYH last episode), mistook him as Kuwabara's girl friend. Now, all the prediction that she was a girl was a fact.

Well, I could come to the Demon World and changed the fact later, she thought.

She stood, and started a journey to home.

* * *

To be continued

Note: the South Rebellion is the thing I make to support the plot. Just say that this rebellion is held by the looser demons that can't accept the Demon World Battle result and then resist Enki's law. Kurama helps protecting Enki's government since it needs to save human kind. Our great fighter Kurama is wounded severely since he (she?) is attacked by overwhelming numbers of un-like knight demons.

Btw, is this fic still called _yaoi _even Kurama was a girl start from now? Do I use a wrong grammar structure and vocabularies? What do you think? Gave me review please I really love you if you do.


	2. curiosity

Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

* * *

Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

Disclaimer: Simple. I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Thanks to: Skeleton Bunny, corner girl, mochiidzuki, tomorokoshi and all of you who read my fanfiction. (smiling widely) (You've given me writing spirit!)

Note: Please please plaese don't let cute-sweet-pure immature child read this. And thanks to all who have read this story.

* * *

Chapter two: Curiosity

* * *

It's the help of miracle that Kurama could safely arrive at the nearest bathroom without drawing much attention. Despite of the distance between the Language center building with T2 building, no one knew what had had actually happened even Kurama just tried to hide 'it' by her bag. She knew well that miracle wouldn't help her forever, so…

"Kaito, help me." Kurama whispered on her cell phone.

"Kurama? What's going on? Where are you? Class will begin ten minutes more." Kaito said in a whisper too. He was at the same university class with Kurama now, and the class was going to get an exam.

"Please…I beg you. I'm in the toilet now." Kurama said even in poorer voice.

"Why aren't you coming here quickly? The exam will begin ten minutes more." Kaito left the class, heading for the toilet.

"It's…it's…" Kurama felt embarrassed, how could she tell Kaito about girl's usual problem? She hadn't told anyone, even threatening Touya to shut up about the Demon hospital accident. Might she tell Kaito now?

No way.

But she had to get new trousers now, because she hadn't anything enough unsuspicious to cover the … spot on her behind.

Then Kurama, as she had lied to almost everyone in the human realm for 19 years, realized that she was an expert in lie. So to achieve what she wanted, she said easily, "My trousers were torn a little. Would you please take my trousers on home?"

"Well, I bring a sewing kit on my bag, incase of something like this happened. Just wait a minute; I'll give it to you." Kaito said, going back to the classroom.

"No. That's not I…" Kurama automatically blurt out.

"Huh? Why? If you can't sew, I will sew it for you." Kaito got his sewing kit and went back to the toilet. He fastened his speed because he saw the lecturer approaching the classroom.

""No! I don't need it. I…I…" Kurama turned pale red. Might she say the truth at last?

"Kurama?" Kaito entered the toilet for man and saw the water closet's door on the corner was shut. He knocked it quietly. "Kurama, it's me. Open the door. Quickly, the lecturer is coming."

Kurama turned pale blue. "No…I mean…if the lecturer is coming, just pass me the sewing kit by the door's slot beneath. I can sew by myself." She got back her calm manner. The priority was: the secret couldn't be told. So she should think about how to get over this girl's problem later.

"Hummh? Is that so? Well…" Kaito passed the sewing kit to Kurama, "Come to class quickly, OK? We have an exam today, remember?"

Kurama said, OK, so Kaito left. He run through the alley to get the classroom before the lecturer did.

Kurama heaved a big sigh, sat on the toilet, and cover her face with her hands, thinking, '_What should I do now?'_

Five minutes past, there's soft three knocks on the door.

"Kaito, I've said to you that you should get back to the classroom now. Don't worry about me." She said weakly.

"It's me Kurama." A deep-authoritative voice replied.

Kurama startled. That was Yomi's voice. "Yomi, what are you doing here?" she asked in her usual calm tone.

"Look like you get a problem? What could I help for you?" Yomi spoke in a soft tone which brought Kurama into cautious mode. _'And what will you ask for the payment, Yomi?' _she thought sarcastically.

"I ask you; what are you doing here?" asked Kurama in cautious tone.

Yomi chuckled, "Kurama, I'm not having any plan which endanger human realm. I just want to help you."

"… it's that so?" Kurama calmed and ensured herself to trust Yomi, since he was the only available one to help her. Yusuke was on a date with Keiko, Kuwabara was going far away to Genkai's temple, and Koenma was out-of-contact in the Spirit realm. "I need trousers. Please, could you go to my home to take mine?" she said calmly.

"Don't you think it will take so long? You'll have an exam, right? I can lend you mine." Yomi said innocuously.

"No!" Kurama blurted out, afraid of the imagination Yomi exchanging his trousers with her. "You are one of the three former demon kings, so you must be able to move fast. _Hayaku!_" Kurama looked nervously at her watch; the start-exam-time had begun.

"Why I must hurry my self to go there if we have this way?" Yomi passed new black trousers through the door's slot. He had bought it before arrive there; he had observed Kurama from far distance even since she entered the human realm.

Kurama, without thinking twice, changed herself, and went out. She perplexed to see Yomi wore a high black hat on his head (which cover the things on his head). He also wore a black classic tuxedo with red rose on his chest. In fact, Yomi tried to dress like a normal human.

"Well, thanks." she said, secretly threw her former-trousers to the trash bin, and run out to the classroom. She kept the question of all about Yomi later.

--

Kurama wondered; why many of her classmates chuckled in the middle of the exam? She turned to Kaito. He looked holding his breath hardly in order not to laugh.

'_Well, it doesn't important. What's more important is; I have to finish these questions off and go home quickly. My stomach is sick, and I'd rather spend the rest of the day on my bed.' _Kurama thought.

And she did it, finished the test first before anyone even she was the latest to begin. She went out from the classroom. Kaito seemed want to say something, but he didn't speak it up since he was at the exam.

Outside the gate of the university, Kurama was astonished to see mini green Godzilla running to her. She could see Shuura's face between its tusks. People around them were chuckling or smiling.

Kurama held her laugh, "Shuura, what are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"He has something to do," said Shuura in a sweet (but cannot-be-trusted) tone. "Kurama, accompany me to see Human realm, will you?"

Kurama turned silent. It was much better staying at home than accompanying a kid with Godzilla costume walking around the street. But she couldn't resist Shuura's request. He was a kid anyway.

"But you have to change your appearance first, Shuura," Kurama smiled, "I still keep my childhood clothes. I know it would suit you better." Kurama noted that Shuura's Godzilla costume was still having the price label patched on its nose. She smiled a little and took it.

"But I like this clothe, besides, I see on the Human TV channel this character is popular. By the way, why do you take that thing from me?" Shuura pointed the label on Kurama's hand.

"Oh, this?" Kurama smiled calmly, "you shouldn't wear clothes with its price label still on it."

Speaking about the label…

Then Kurama was aware why her classmates or the people around them were smiling or chuckling. It wasn't about Shuura's appearance; it was about both of them. Kurama forgot to take off the label price on her new black trousers.

Kurama, her red strands covering her eyes, tore both of the label prices. She grabbed Shuura's shoulder, and said blandly "Let's go. I will accompany you _anywhere_."

--

Shuura eyes were focused on Kurama while they're on the bus. Kurama didn't aware of it, wondering where Yomi was at this time.

'_Now, let's see,' _thought Shuura, '_what has made my father fond of you.'_

He hated it. He hated how his father was talking about Kurama since they'd separated after the Demon World Tournament. His father continuously noted him that he would never surpass Kurama's fighting skill during his practice. Well, he knew that he often practice half-heartedly this long time since he'd prefer to play. But couldn't his father just give a light-hearted encouragement tenderly?

And this time, his father was (in Shuura's POV) looked like a fool; worrying Kurama at the first place, watching her from a far after the demon hospital accident. He said that Shuura must protect her while he was off doing something. He also ordered him to make Kurama far away from her house for at least three hours. He even gave command of not to bother Kurama in any way.

That's why he's proudly wearing a monster costume that could make Kurama felt embarrassed walking with him. Ha! Shuura smiled in victory as he saw Kurama's worry face.

He didn't say his disagreement upon his father's orders. Because he knew, by this, he was able to observe Kurama closely. He hoped he could find what Kurama had that make his father so care to her. After he found it, he surely would destroy it!

"We have arrived. Come on, Shuura." Kurama spoke, breaking Shuura's thought. Out of the bus, she held the child hand, intending to walk hand in hand. But Shuura snapped his hand away.

"I can walk by my self!" Shuura blurted out.

"But how if you get lost?" Kurama said innocuously.

"I'm not a kid anymore! So stay away!" Shuura said in a harsh manner.

"Is that so?" Kurama smiled to how cute Shuura look; a short boy with Godzilla costume shouted out that he wasn't a kid. "Well then, it's up to you." Kurama turned and paced, mingled with the crowd on the sidewalk.

Shuura followed Kurama. Even she wasn't fast, Shuura having difficulty to follow since the crowd often hit or treaded his Godzilla costume. He couldn't challenge whoever did it since it would make him lose sight of Kurama. While she seemed wouldn't turn to see him.

He was able to hold his anger, until suddenly he fell because someone treaded his costume's tail. It was a high school girl who did it.

"I'm sorry. I don't suppose too…" that girl offered her hand to help Shuura stand back.

Shuura snapped that hand, "I don't need it. You bitch!"

A moment later, a hand pinched his cheek. "Clean up your mouth, young man!" said Kurama in her coldest tone. Then she continued in her calming tone to the high school girl, "I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. Please forgive him."

"It's ok--" The high school girl pinched Shuura's another cheek. "--your son is cute. See ya." She waved her hand and went away.

"I'm not her son! I'm my father's son!" yelled Shuura.

Kurama tried to hide her reddened face as the crowd burst in laugh. She grabbed Shuura's shoulder and dragged him. This time Shuura didn't object. He felt it would be easier this way.

--

Four hours later, Kurama arrived at her house. She was so tired. Shuura asked to go to the every corner of Mushiyori city. The sun had set, and what she wanted now only to rest in bed.

"So this is your house, Kurama?" Shuura spoke beside her. (Kurama took Shuura with her since that kid seemed really curious about her life as human. She didn't aware that the aim of that boy was to investigate her thoroughly.)"It is low-taste architecture. The wall is plain and the yard is not artistically made." he pouted, "I don't think I will like it."

Kurama heaved a big sigh, "You said that you want to stay overnight, so just be polite and get in." with that word, she opened the door.

"_Tadaima._ (I'm home)" Kurama greeted her mother.

"_Okaeri. _(Welcome home)" replied a soft voice of Kurama's mother. She was preparing the supper when Kurama passed the opened kitchen's door.

Shuura stopped to see a middle-age woman arranged the dinner table. That woman said with smiling, "You seem tired. Just rest for a while, I'll call you if the dinner's ready. Hey, who that boy beside you? He would stay for dinner, right? I forgot that father gets official duty on Kyoto and your brother goes with him. I've made too much for supper today."

Shuura turned to Kurama, trying to sound polite while saying, "Kurama, why do you keep that old hag in your house?"

Silence.

"AWW! Hey, you shouldn't tread my leg that badly!" Shuura screamed, "You bweeewewe…"

Before Shuura spoke out the foul words, Kurama pinched his mouth hardly. "I'm sorry. _Hontou ni moushiwake arimasen_! (I'm really sorry)." She made Shuura crouched to give a salute. "Mother, this is Shuura, my friend's son. Shuura, she is my mother, Shiori."

Shiori chuckled, "It's ok. Kurama, he's just a kid."

Then she stared at Kurama. It's a kind of stare that Kurama couldn't comprehend, and she felt uncomfortable for it.

Shuura snapped Kurama's hand (that still pinched his cheek) and was ready to say something. But he stopped as the cold and threatening glare of Kurama fell on him.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kurama asked apprehensively.

Before Shiori gave a reply, Shuura blurted out, "Kurama, why do you call her mother? What is 'mother'?"

The two women on that room stared unbelievingly at Shuura. "Shuura, haven't Yomi teach you?" asked Kurama.

Shuura frowned at her, "Well, my father does teach me to fight. Is this 'mother' thing important in fight?"

Shiori stared at the scene with dewy eyes. She's about to say something, but Kurama shook her head sadly.

Yeah, Kurama had no heart to tell Shuura what 'mother' was. Shuura didn't have it for the long of his life; he was a clone. She shouldn't entice this boy to have something that he wouldn't have.

"It's nothing, Shuura. Let's go upstairs. You need to change." Kurama said in an apologizing tone, and dragged Shuura with her.

From far a distance, Yomi observed what's going on with a smirk, and said "You don't need to do such thing, Kurama. Don't worry. He surely will have mother."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

So ? What do you think? Please please please give me review….(I clapped my hands in praying pose) Would you please…?

See ya later (winked) and thanks to read.


	3. mother 1

Title : Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

Title : Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

Disclaimer : it's as clear as crystal that I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho 'till the end of the world. (but I won't mind if Togashi-sensei gives it to me)

Absolutely many many thanks a lot to Mochii-san, hgdszxu, kenshin2828, DracoElric, cOPYKAT, and Foxgirl28 who were so kindhearted to give me reviews (double smile) you give me lots of spirit to write! _Arigatou…(thanks…)_ I hope you would stand by me 'till the very end…

Chapter three: Mother (1)

Chapter three: Mother (1)

Even Shuura could make sure that there's something between Kurama and her mother. Mother never looked directly into Kurama's eyes, and often looked secretly to the red head. Every time Kurama asked 'What's wrong?' the only reply was 'Nothing', following an awkward smile.

Sometimes Kurama spoke up, breaking the dominating silence. She told Shiori about her exam, about Shuura (The boy had to admit that Kurama was an expert in lie.), and another common things. Shiori seemed between listening and daydreaming. The word in the conversation was chosen very carefully; nothing related to the Demon world was leaked up. And Shuura chose not to talk a thing since he prefer to be quiet than cautiously pick a word to say. (He didn't want Kurama to kick him out for doing miss-talking.)

The result was: a perfect alien dinner for all of them.

Kurama gave up asking her mother and intended to investigate by her own way later. But astonishingly, at the end of the alien dinner, Shiori said to Kurama for talking with her. It appears to be something serious, so Kurama asked Shuura to wait on her room. Shuura was more than willing since this meant he could investigate Kurama's room freely.

"Mother, certainly, what's wrong?" Kurama asked to the point.

Shiori heaved a big sigh and stared at Kurama in a way that make Kurama sensed the air wasn't right. A long silence followed. Kurama kept a blank face and didn't make any move, as if those things could shatter her mother bravery to tell anything.

"Youko Kurama."

Kurama snapped to hear her demon name out from her mother's lips, but she still kept a blank face, saying, "Who is he?"

"You."

Kurama felt her heartbeat grew faster. '_If Yomi was here, he certainly would aware of it. I can never hold a lie in front of him. But hey, why I think about Yomi now?' _Kurama gave Shiori her best innocent look and said, "But…mother…why do you identify me as someone I even don't know?"

Shiori now gave a sad look. "Why don't you just become honest to me? I'm your mother, am I not?"

Kurama was about to say something, but Shiori interrupted, "Or you couldn't believe that finally all your lies are finally revealed? I can hardly hold my laugh for your lies on this night dinner back then. Shuura isn't a common boy who wants to stay overnight to be taught mathematics, right?"

The air suddenly turned to be cold (just for Kurama). Shiori gave a stern look and it's enough to make Kurama's poker face started to show anxiety.

"Demon fox, The Legendary thief Youko Kurama-- " Shiori continued without mercy, " – due to his carelessness, he was attacked by Hunter. Dying, he had to take a form of human to turning back his spirit power. He started to live as my son since it was me who given birth of him. Now he is here, namely Shuuchi, but people knowing who he really is calls him—you—Kurama. You are _Reikai Tantei _(spirit world detective) partners with Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, and the demon with _Jyaganshi_ (evil eye)Hiei. You followed the Dark Tournament on the human world, and followed the Demon World tournament in the _Makai _(demon world)_._ Always nearly DIE or at least SEVERELY WOUNDED in every battle." Shiori stood up, looking down at Kurama. "DO YOU THINK I—AS YOUR MOTHER—HAVEN'T ANY RIGHT TO KNOW?"

"…" Kurama opened her mouth to say something but no words came out since she could think of nothing. She felt that she was shrinking for her mother seemed bigger in her eyes this time.

"Want to argue?" Shiori showed up all her authoritative-mother aura.

"…" Kurama avoided her mother glare and chose to see her own knees. She never had imagined this moment could be happened. She was an expert in lie, right? But then, she aware that even an expert would have time to fall sometimes. Nobody's perfect. The examples were his lost of Kuronue and the cat-like doctor's clumsiness.

Speaking about the cat-like doctor, Kurama sensed something wasn't right. It was her old-experienced instinct told; the accident wasn't just a silly accident. '_But that clumsy doctor didn't seem lying. Besides, what would be a profit to her by changing me into a woman?' _

The sound of a chair shifted woke Kurama from her deep thought. Shiori had sat again, and then she said calmly, "What do you like me to call you now, Shuuichi, or Kurama?"

'_How could my mother know about it? I'm sure I wasn't doing anything that could make her predict that perfectly.' _Kurama got into a deep thought once more. But she still managed to say that he preferred to be called Shuuichi as Shiori always did.

"Shuuichi," Shiori said in an unbelievingly calm tone, "It's hurt me, all your lies."

She said those words in a calm tone, but it made Kurama felt an invincible ice knife stabbed right on her heart. Would her mother repeal her as her child now?

"I'm sorry…" Kurama threw her self to the floor, kneeling, "--I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me." She let her palm and her forehead meet the cold floor as she said the last sentences.

"You have done it easily, as if I'll be just alright—or should I say—I would be happier to live on your lies. Is that true?" Shiori said in her most sarcastic tone.

Kurama tried to stay calm as a usual, so that she could solve the problem tactfully as she always did. But she failed; her mind completely rumbled. She wasn't able to answer Shiori's simple question.

"_Gomenasai…Honto ni …Gomenasai…"_ the words that came out from Kurama's lips were only those. She still couldn't understand her mother's fury.

Yeah, what could be good from telling your mother that you weren't a normal human child but a demon fox? What could be good from telling your mother that you lived with an ice knife in your hand, and endangered your live everyday? What could be good from telling your mother that she and her family were all in danger since the demon fox was hated by most of the demon tribe?

"I take it as 'yes, I do think that way' answer. Shuuichi…don't you know that what have you done is truly underestimate me—my role—as your mother?" her mother's next word successfully made a tear formed in Kurama's eyes.

"Why don't you telling me the truth since a long time ago? You know, you could have died in many battle without I even ever knowing." Shiori stood up and crouched, observing carefully Kurama's expression. She had thought that she had known her child. Now, she knew that she knew nothing. It made her sad.

But she would try to know. That's a mother's job, right? If she didn't do so, the child could be life in loneliness forever. Maybe there's a care from a lover or a friend, but no one could replace mother's love. Shiori knew this very best.

"I don't care whoever or whatever you are…" Shiori spoke softly, caressing Kurama's hairs. "You're my child, and I'm your mother. Don't you turn the bond between us into a reason to purify your lies! Don't you think that it would be lonely to live like that? I won't let you to live that way. Lie has turned you far from me. I don't like if there's a gap between us, so let's be honest to each other from this time, Ok?"

Shiori silently raised Kurama's shoulder and hug her gently. Finally, Kurama was unable to hold her sobs, so she was crying now in her mother's embrace.

Nothing to hide, someone whom you could fully trust: mother. Kurama never thought that she could feel so peacefully after all of this time.

Shiori's voice murmured in that peaceful silence, "You know, Shuuichi, I think you should tell your father and your brother by your self. You have to. They are your family, right?"

Kurama felt uneasy inside, "But how if…they can't accept me? Or even turn to hate you then?"

"It is never going to happen. I know them well," said Shiori, "by the way, I think you should wear a bra, I know that you try to hide your new gender identity from people, but it's unhealthy to keep flattened your chest all the time."

Kurama released her mother embraced, "Mother? How you could know? I mean, you even could have known that far, how?"

Her mother smiled, "Yomi explained all to me when you weren't home. I think you should thank him."

'_Thank? To someone who has ruined all the lies I've hardly build for 19 years? But…it isn't…bad…maybe…'_ Kurama thought. Then she was aware that Shiori was still watching her with an un-interpretable stare.

"Mother? Is there something in my face?"

Shiori smiled, "Nothing…just…" she raised her hand to cover her motherly grin, "Yomi…wasn't here only to tell me the truth. He asked for your hand."

Kurama felt the air around her was frozen suddenly. But astonishingly, there's a heat rise from her heart to her head. "He what?" she murmured, couldn't believe what she had heard.

Shiori gave a stare that now could be identified as my-daughter-had-been-grown-up stare, "He asked for you hand. Means, he proposed to marry you."

The heat on Kurama's body now was so overwhelming until she felt her mind going blank entirely. Shiori seemed didn't know about it; continued saying that Yomi looked like a good man, and his son Shuura was a funny kid. She recommended Kurama to just accept him, but she also said that it was all up to her to accept it or not. She then told Kurama to go upstairs for not to leave the kid alone for too long.

'_Yomi…'_ Kurama dragged herself up to her room with a totally scrambled mind, '_Yomi…what are you thinking of…?'_

To be continued…

Chapter four: Mother (2)

Is coming soon … (wide grin)

If you see the movie of Yuu Yuu Hakusho (I don't know the title, but it's about _Reikai Tantei _VS the God of Nether world) you could know who Kuronue is. He is Kurama's friends on thievery whom Kurama failed to save.)

Sou…? What do you think about this chapter?

_Onegai…_(please…) give me a review…it's really mean for my existence in this world…

Would you please?


	4. mother 2

Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)

* * *

Chapter 4: Mother (2)

* * *

Disclaimer: Me never own Yuu Yuu Hakusho 'coz I'm not Yoshihiro Togashi. I wonder if Togashi-sensei would be just all right after he read this fic…

I really thank a lot for all who have support me…readers…reviewers...I don't know what else I could do to pay back your kindness…I do my best to write this fic, hope you like it.

Also, sorry for updating quite late; my lectures had done their best to bury me with mountain of tasks. Besides, making this chapter was hard for me. Chaseha-wings had reminded me to stay put with the original plot, and the original plot was awful—I'd like to bend this fic to be an easier story to make, but there's no chance for me I guess...

Ah…and I'd like to give Yomi and Kurama romantic scenes to you…but…I just know that my romantic-meter has broken since a long time ago. I indeed had intended to make this fic as romantic story since the first chapter, but…well…I'm afraid that what I think romantic is not romantic for others…

Let's see if my romantic-meter is on its better…or worst condition this time…

* * *

Chapter 4: Mother (2)

* * *

Shuura heard footsteps on the stairs. He hastily fixed up Kurama's room into the previous condition. But he did it improperly since there's something disturbing his mind. He was quite shock to know that his father's plan to get Kurama was launched this fast (He could heard the downstairs conversation. How could he? Just remember that it was Yomi who taught him)

He had no time to waste anymore! He had to destroy the thing-causing-Yomi's fondness that Kurama had to prevent this marriage! Marriage meant to get someone rightfully; if his father possessed Kurama, he would keep her by his side all the time. If that happened, Shuura surely wouldn't able to hold his hate toward the red head anymore. (Ehem, just a note, this is Shuura's POV. I'm sure that marriage is more than 'to get and keep'; even I hardly know what all it means...)

'_Why does my father like you so much?' _Shuura looked down at Kurama's portrait with her human mother. His dislike toward her increased more and more. Kurama was half-human, human which just a mere food for some demon tribe. Furthermore, she seemed more enjoying her life in human form than in her former demon form. Shuura couldn't regard a person who actually could become stronger in battle, but throw away that chance just to become a weak human. _'I don't want to live with you. So I have to make my father lost his interest in you as soon as possible.'_

He failed to find what thing from Kurama that's so interesting in his father's eyes, so he would do one quickest way: destroying her in all.

Then he remembered that he couldn't do it since right now and then his father must be guarding the certain red head. He had to find another way…

His deep thought was cut out by the sound of the opened door. Kurama entered, and frowned to see that the room wasn't tidy like before. But before the red head asked any single question, Shuura spoke up, "I just want to know human things! Don't be mad at me!"

Kurama deeply observed the boy to see was there was any other intention or not. She started to distrust this boy since, if he was so interested in human, he wouldn't mock her house as he did before. Moreover, why he did examine only her things?

But the more she saw him, the more she got that Shuura resembled Yomi so much…

Kurama hastily tore her glare and paced toward her bed. She hid herself under the blanket then.

"?? What the hell? As if my face is that bad looking…I'm handsome, you know! Just like my father!" Shuura blurted out.

'_That is the problem...' _Kurama clutched the sheet as her heartbeat grew faster.

"Oi, Kurama?" Shuura patted the back under the blanket, "Do you hear me? I'm handsome just like my father, right?"

"Ugh…Yes…and stop disturbing me…please…I have to think about important things…"Kurama replied weakly. '_Indeed I am, and I have to calm myself first, but why doesn't this sick feeling go away?' _

Shuura did stop disturbing her; it was because that boy went investigating Kurama's room once more—the red head seemed didn't mind anyway. But Kurama still couldn't arrange her scrambled mind completely. She still confused about how to answer Yomi's proposal.

Her logic mind told her, that she should refuse it since she _was _a boy. Yomi was indeed a man and _she _should marry a girl since _she_ was straight. She knew that she definitely not a boy now, but it could be changed later, right? So her logic conclusion was: she should refuse Yomi.

But her heartbeat told the other…She didn't know when it was started, but she did think about Yomi most of the time. Every time she thought about that man, she felt 'sick' all of the sudden. But this 'sickness'…well…it also gave her the feeling of peace…

Did Yomi feel that too? How if he only play with her? How could she make sure? Wait! _Why _did she want to make sure of it? _Logic stated_ that she had to refuse him, so she just simply had to refuse him! But somehow…she just couldn't say 'no'.

Kurama closed her eyes in irritation, thinking of why this matter came to her at the time like this. Her stomach was sick, her body was tired entirely, and her mind was pretty screwed up. She didn't want to do anything even just for thinking right now. So she just went to sleep, shit with it all.

A little hand of Shuura shook her shoulder. Kurama opened the blanket that covered her head in irritation. "What?" she said sharply.

"Er…." Shuura felt afraid, but finally he could brave himself (Why I'm being afraid of this red head?) "Kurama, fight me! Let's see! Who's between us is the strongest!"

Yeah, Shuura had taken a conclusion of his thorough investigation. He thought, '_my father must like your fighting style. That is! It can't be something that's related to humanly things—they are certainly boring. Compare to your demon past, you've been changed a lot. But what hasn't been changed is your fighting style which using plants. So if I make you can't fight anymore, father will clear his mind from you.'_

"I refuse." said Kurama simply. She turned away and pulled the blanked to cover her face.

"No…" Shuura pouted, shaking Kurama's shoulder again, "I want to fight you! I had trained a lot, you know! And I wanna proof to my father that I'm now stronger than you!"

"Ok..Ok…but not now…" said Kurama, tightening her hold for the blanket covering her face.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"…It's up to you…"

"Tomorrow morning then! Promise me!" Shuura shook Kurama's shoulder even harder.

'_Ugh…what a kid!' _Kurama thought miserably, "Yes, I-promise-you. Get it?"

"Good! Remember! Tomorrow, Kurama!" with that word, Shuura went up the bed then lay beside Kurama.

Shuura could feel Kurama's tension because of his action. He smiled in his heart; he did it supposedly. He liked to disturb the red head, and since Kurama looked uneasy to see him he would stay as close as possible just to drive her crazy—she never punished him too hard anyway.

"Share me the blanket!" he grabbed the entire blanket for himself.

Kurama turned to get back her blanket, but she paused when she saw Shuura. Seeing Shuura turned her to remember Yomi again. And this time, it also turned her to imagine that it was Yomi who's lying beside her now…

Kurama quickly went down through the bed end.

"Where're you going?" asked Shuura.

"N…No…just get the bed for yours, I'll sleep in the desk…" said Kurama, hiding her reddened face by turning off the lamp. She sat on her desk, and sank her head between her arms. She tried her best not to think about Yomi again.

Shuura smiled in victory, "Well then, good night." Closing his eyes, he noted to himself that he must be in a good condition for tomorrow battle. He drifted to sleep as he was thinking about how to make Kurama unable to fight anymore tomorrow.

000ooo000

'_Kurama.'_

'…'_(!)_

'_omae ni aitai yokatta.' _(I'm glad we met up.)

'_?...'_

000ooo000

Kurama awoke with the remnant of warm dream still in her mind. But it wasn't just a dream; Yomi did say that right before he started his travel after the Demon World Tournament. (see eps 111)

It stirred Kurama to think: was that one proof of Yomi's feeling toward her?

'_Hey, why I had to think about it?' _think Kurama. She sawher surrounding and knew that morning hadn't yet come. Shuura was snoring out loud. His blanked fell uselessly on the floor.

'_What a kid…'_ she thought, but unlike before, this time she was smiling. Kurama stood, tightening the blanket around her shoulder while walking toward the sleeping boy. She then pinched Shuura's nose to stop his snore. After that, she fixed the blanket on Shuura.

"What a lovely mother you are." a deep-gentle voice of Yomi reached Kurama's ear.

She turned to see the corner and saw, half hidden by the darkness, Yomi was sitting crossed-legged there.

"…!" Kurama was about to scream 'what-are-you-doing-here' words. But Yomi shut her mouth tightly with his hand right before she could wake the death.

Kurama struggled to free herself from Yomi, run to reach the nearest paper and pen, and then wrote her words there.

What are you doing here? She showed it to Yomi.

Yomi reached another paper and wrote his reply calmly. Watch

There were so many things that Kurama wanted to ask. It was too much until it reached the point which she couldn't choose to ask even just one of them.

Do you want to give me your answer now? Yomi got his question first.

Kurama's mind went blank, but she got back her mind quickly then. She wrote on her paper. NO. I'm a MAN.

Yomi smiled. Really? I can proof that you aren't, right here, right now.

Kurama was about to write the big 'no' answer, but Yomi reached her paper first. He wrote there. Think about it again, Kurama. Take your time.

Perplexed to see those words, Kurama couldn't help but to see Yomi's expression. He smiled a smile of understanding and encouraging. Then, without a word, Yomi turned back to sit on the half-dark corner.

'W_hat does he mean?' _she looked at the paper and slowly moved to her desk to sleep again, then she aware that she got a blanket warming her. But she's sure she never took any blanket before.

'_Yomi… ka? _(Is this from Yomi?)_' _ Kurama didn't dare to see Yomi; she felt 'sick' all of the sudden again.

Then she aware that Yomi, since he 'saw' through different 'eyes', might be know about her condition now. No. It was sure that he knew. Kurama felt ashamed that her feeling's known by him. But the nice thing was, Yomi didn't exaggerate it at all.

Yomi knew well how to treat Kurama.

'_Should I think over about it…once more?' _she rested her head on her arms, _'well, maybe I could get some advise from…no, surely not from Yusuke and the others; they'll laugh at me first before (or without) giving any wise-word. Genkai-shihan. She must be able to give me her view…I will go to her as soon as I've taken Shuura on duel.'_

Then, as she drifted to sleep, the cold night ensued. But none of the three felt it.

000ooo000

"WhattheHELL?" screamed Shuura.

"Clean up your mouth, young man." here came an unmistakably calm reply of Kurama.

"But I don't want a kind of battle like that!" Shuura raised his fist to underline his fury.

"But I can't let us have a fight that could destroy many things. Listen, here's not a Demon realm. It's human world. And we should duel without drawing much attention." Kurama pointed secretly at the throng of shining high school girls who was walking and sometimes giggling through the river bank; Kurama continued, "We can't let them, or anyone else, raise their suspicion to us. So we'll only battle with bare hands—no demon energy blast or flying technique is used. Understand?"

Shuura shut his mouth tightly, showing his proper disagreement.

"Well, if you don't want to, we can wait until I go to the demon world so we can fight freely there." Kurama said calmly.

"No! No! No! I wanna fight now!" said Shuura in a harsh manner. '_More postpone and my father will get you first. I don't want it at all!' _he thought.

"Does it mean that you agree with the rule—fight with human style?" asked Kurama, hoping this time the kid wouldn't be as stubborn as his usual.

"Ooookay then…" Shuura said half-heartedly.

Shuura's plan was to 'unintentionally' make Kurama severely wounded on her head until she lost her memory—forever if it could, so she would forget how to fight. Then, Shuura gave the easy explanation to his father that he 'couldn't control' his power so that the 'accident' happened.

He had to destroy the red head memory system in one hit or his father would be aware of his true intention. For now, using non-demon fighting style would make it difficult, but he would try his best. Shuura looked at his father determinedly, while Kurama sensed something cold running down her spine.

"Let's start." said Shuura. He prepared to defend from Kurama's attack, but nothing happened. The red head seemed as the one whom waiting for the first move: observing first.

'_If that's your fighting style, prepare for your fall!' _ With that thought in his mind, Shuura began the duel. He vanished from normal human's sight in one second.

'_What a speed!'_ thought Kurama, amazed that she said it with smiling, '_Yomi indeed has taught you well…You've been improved a lot. Is Yomi being stronger than before too? Hey, why I think about Yomi again?'_

Even she was burdened by many thoughts, Kurama still managed to see Shuura's movement; Shuura wasn't the only one improve since the demon world tournament. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, everyone, and of course Kurama had gone better from day to day.

That's why Kurama could see the upcoming blow which aiming her back-head. She blocked it with her left arm. Shuura used all of his power on this blow, over confidence of his new speed that Kurama wouldn't dodge; Kurama's left arm was broken, since she didn't think Shuura would use all-at-once attack like this.

'_He seems doesn't think about strategy at all. Well, if that so…' _Kurama matched her speed with Shuura then dodged perfectly the overwhelming numbers of the kid's attack. She intended to show her true speed surprisingly later on her first and last blow.

'_Shit! I just know that she has the same speed as me! I shouldn't underestimate this human…' _thought Shuura. _'I have no way. I must use _Youki (demon energy)_. Screwed up with her rule! If she lost her memory, she won't mind it right?'_

Shuura punched the ground; it's ruined and spread up every where. The river was also severed. Water wound up with mud and air, blurring the sight. Kurama was astonished; she didn't think the kid would do this far.

Kurama sensed a great number of Shuura's _maenko_ (demon roundbite) came to her. But before she managed to dodge it, Yomi came and protected Kurama with his _Makoiryu renpa hanshoheki _(Makoi-style scrorchbuster antishock wall) (In simpler words: Yomi's perfect defence).

Kurama felt a little bit irritated because of the father and son's acts. First, she didn't like a person who broke the promise. Second, Yomi's act of saving her made she felt…weird. Besides, she could dodge it by herself.

"Shuura! Yomi! What do you think you're doing?" Kurama scolded them.

"I have to stop this fight, Kurama." Yomi said firmly. Then he was gone from sight. A moment later, he held Shuura's hands, pinching it behind the boy's back. "We have to talk, Shuura." The father said.

Shuura knew that his plot was revealed. He was afraid of his father's judgment and blaming Kurama as the cause of his entire problem. Furthermore, the red head said that she'd like to talk with Shuura first before Yomi.

'_What a noisy witch!'_ Shuura thought, '_she must hate me because I do not fall over her beauty and intend to wound her. Huh! Just receive the truth that I hate you, human!'_

Kurama dragged Shuura to a group of elementary students who were wounded because of being hit by the ruins of the ground. Fortunately, it's just them who were there when Shuura started his vandal act. Kurama bend down to examine their wound.

Giving the first aid to those kids, Kurama said to Shuura, "Shuura, look at what you have done! You must apologize to them!"

Shuura stayed still. He perplexed to see the red head act. She was injured, but she treated other people wound first. Besides, she scolded him not because he had wounded her.

"Shuura!" Kurama now gave her cold glare to Shuura, "say sorry!"

In whisper but clear, Shuura said sorry to each of the wounded kids.

Kurama smiled, and then she released the pollen of _mugen_'s flower (see YYH 7th comic) to delete the memories of the kids about the accident. She cured the kids' wound with demon world technique, and it would make them healed faster. After they awoke, they would just know that there was a big explosion but mysteriously they're unwounded.

"Let's go from here before they awake." said Kurama. She took Shuura's hand, which surprisingly not hindered.

"Kurama, why have I to say sorry if in the end you delete their memories?" Shuura asked bluntly.

Kurama gave her sad look at the boy, "Then what would you feel if someone does it to you?"

Shuura thought for a while, "It's unlike a knight would do. I surely do not like it!"

"It's good that you understand." Kurama smiled. Seeing that, Shuura did think that the red head was so beautiful. Maybe that's why father loved her, he thought.

'_But father is blind, and I didn't realize her beauty before. Why I think she is now?' _Shuura looked secretly at Kurama. She had pure green eyes and not-well-treated but dazzling red hair. Her face was serious, near to make people afraid, but still she was nice-looking.

"Why?" ask Kurama suddenly, which made Shuura felt he was caught doing something wrong. And the boy didn't like the feeling.

"Must I say sorry just because of watching you?" he replied while he tore his glare.

Kurama stopped, "No. Not that is, but…" Kurama looked at Yomi and gestured him to not go nearer. Then, she crouched and wrote words on the ground. She wrote I can sense that you hate me so much, may I know why?

Shuura was quiet for a while, then he wrote on the ground with the fallen branch on that park I'm not hate you he easily lied. Kurama had no lie-detector ability just like his father, right?

Liar

Shuura looked unbelievingly to the word that had just being written by Kurama. Her red strands covered her eyes. Her lips were locked tightly as if for not letting any expression being read. A feeling of guilt suddenly struck him. "No…I'm…I'm not lying!" he wondered why he automatically said those words.

Kurama raised her head so that her stare met with Shuura's. The kid understood that she was demanding an exact answer. And he would give it since he felt like to do it. "Uhm…honestly, I did not like you. You're human. You must be weak. You take all my father attention to you."

"It's that what you think, my son?" Yomi gave his voice, "don't you aware that I have capacity to love both of you? I do care for you this long time, Shuura. If you feel that my care for you is decreased because of the now-girl Kurama then you are mistaken." Yomi went nearer then crouched, stroking his son's hair. "I've loved Kurama before you were 'born'. But I do love you as my son; I teach you how to live, I train you to be stronger, I care for you, and I hope you can grasp your future more than anyone else, including me. The capacity of my love is never changed, both to you and Kurama."

Hearing those words, Shuura's eyes glowed brightly, while Kurama's face flushed.

Yomi smiled a little, saying, "And I like if both of you keep staying by my side."

"That would be good!" Shuura said astonishingly, "I mean…I _did_ not like her, but I can stand if she stays with us now. She is beautiful."

Kurama couldn't believe that everything would turn out like this. She felt nervous when Yomi and Shuura shifted their attention to her.

"I have to go to Genkai-shihan place! See ya!" she hastily said then went. But Shuura held her hand.

"Next time, let's fight in Demon world. Don't go easy on me! Promise me! And…sorry for your hand." the boy said.

Kurama smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry, it will be healed quickly."

Yomi smiled mockingly, "Yeah, you've got used to be wounded, right? Your fighting style is indeed suffering yourself. I won't be surprise if there's a maniac like Karasu get his eyes on you."

Kurama frowned, "But the importance is: I keep alive up to now. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, it's good that you're alive." Yomi smiled and turned, "come on Shuura, we have something to do. See you soon, Kurama." With those words, the father and son left.

Kurama watched Yomi's back as he left. She thought that Yomi had changed a lot since the end of the Demon world tournament up to now. He was somehow different, but still the same Yomi she'd known thousand years ago.

Did he aware that she never forgot him; even thousand years had been passed by? When Yomi began his authority, approximately 500 years ago between Mukuro and Raizen, Kurama thought that the reason why the new lord didn't revenge on her was because the secret's safe with the hunter that she'd paid to blind her previous sub-ordinate. But then, even the lord finally knew that she was the cause of his blindness, he didn't kill her back then.

Was his reason was the same with Kurama's reason when she didn't choose to just kill him at the past while it was sure that the young Yomi has caused many death of his thievery friends?

Who knew?

Kurama turned, and paced to genkai's temple.

000ooo000

to be continued…

000ooo000

* * *

Finally it's finished! I did it in dying condition (I got lecturer-assignments attack); please spare my life by giving reviews…please…


	5. chapter 5

**Title: Ai no Tame ni (In the Name of Love)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own…I wish I am, so that I can turn this fic into anime.**

**I know I update it very late, I'm sorry, but I have reason. It's later, for first let's get into the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Information**

* * *

Kurama used Shinkansen to go to the secluded place of Genkai. But before she went to the train station, she send message to Hiei on the demon world, asking him to investigate the cat-like demon doctor. Kurama did it just for the sake of her nagging instinct: there's something fishy about the shit-hospital accident. She could stand giving Hiei the information about her condition now, since Hiei wasn't a kind of person who would spread out the secret as hot news. (Can you imagine Hiei as a gossip king? Certainly not…)

The scenery was beautiful, the weather was nice, and the best thing: there was no pervert on the road. But Kurama couldn't free herself from her instinct—another instinct except what had been mentioned above—that today was going to be not alright. Well, it burdened her since she got used to foresee what'll-happen-next using rational fact and calculation (unlike Kuwabara or Yusuke).

Let's make it short. Kurama arrived at Genkai's place and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko were ALSO there, chatting innocently with Yukina on the living room. Why Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara were there? For Yusuke, without second thought, he felt like to visit Genkai this time so he did. Keiko accompanied him. While Kuwabara, he wanted to meet Yukina and he had come since yesterday.

Whatever the reasons, even they're absolutely not life endangering, Kurama felt threatened of their presence.

"Hey, guys, nice to see you here." Kurama smiled calmly, covering her true feeling as usual.

"Whoa! It's Kurama!" (Kuwabara)

"Long time no see." (Keiko)

"Wow! Kurama! Great to see you here."(Yusuke)

"Konnichiwa, Kurama-san." (Yukina, out from the room) "I'll go prepare the tea."

"Arigatou. By the way, I never thought that you will be all here today." Kurama said, still all-smiling, and sat formally.

"I never thought that you'll be here too," said Yusuke, "You know, I heard that you were hospitalized in Demon world after unimagined fight, and you had to get through difficult operation. Is that true?"

Trying her best to not showing any expression, Kurama said, "That's not true. See, I'm fine. Where that news come from?"

Yusuke blinked, "don't take it so serious! I'm just kidding! I know that's not true. Well yes, there's a weird rumor about you being a girl after wrong operation, but that can't be true. I'd gone to that hospital and see half destroyed building, but you're not there. Besides, Touya also said that you're not treating your wound in that hospital."

Kurama held her sigh of relief, "_Sou ka_? And…where's Genkai?"

"Yukina said she is looking for a certain plant on the forest. We're here waiting for her." said Keiko. She stood and helped Yukina who's coming with the tea.

'_It means they will still be here for a long time—maybe until dusk, and I'm sure it will be difficult to have a private conversation while they're here. I can't wait.'_ Kurama thought. "I'll go help her then." She said naturally innocent (Hah, who can beat the expert on strategy (lie)?) "If it's about a plant, I can find it easily. Then you all can meet her sooner."

"Then let's go together!" yelled Yusuke.

"!? Ah…you don't need to." Kurama said hastily.

"Huh? Why?" Yusuke asked innocently.

Kurama tried to stay as expressionless as possible, "Be…because…because…"

Right before the awkward situation produced some suspicious air, a blue hair girl appeared between them. "Konnichiwa….minna…san!"

"Botan? Hey, long time no see."

'_Here the chance!'_ "I'll go looking for Genkai, you guys can have a talk first. It looks like spirit world needs our help. Bye." Kurama used Botan's interruption as a quick execution to leave the group.

While watching the back of the red head walked further, Kuwabara got his instinct kicked in—he felt something-not-right was going on his red-head pal. But before he said it out loud, Botan said. "Kurama's right! Listen up! We have a fairly important job now."

Botan opened her suitcase, and, as if it was a hi-tech notebook, a screen on it showed a face of a toddler, Koenma.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Glad you are there! Do you still remember the rebellion in the Demon world, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, those rebels are pretty tough." Said Yusuke, his face showed his rarely seen serious mode, "Some of them have the same power level as my father's friends. But they have been defeated and jailed, right?"

Koenma wore an adult expression (serious) that didn't fit for his toddler appearance, "They've escaped. The rebels failed to conquer Makai, so now they try to grasp Ningenkai."

"WHAT? How could that happen? When? How?" (Yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Well, not all, just the two of them, this dawn."

"Still: WHAT? How could that happen? And who is the two?"

The serious look on Koenma was doubled (aih…our cute toddler become adult before his time…), "They tricked the guard with their beauty. That's all I heard. They are Pearl and Sapphire, the human-eater sister. I'm afraid that they gather new rebels. By the way, where's Kurama?"

(Yukina) "He left to search for Genkai-san in the forest. I'm sure they will come in a minute."

Kuwabara displayed serious face that's looked strange (or should I say horrible?) for his face, "You know, guys, I get the thought that there's something happening with Kurama."

Yusuke got silent for a while, then nodded in agreement, "Hmm…I also…kinda think that he is paler than usual. Is he bleeding or something? Fever maybe?"

"Then why don't you ask him back then?" (Kuwabara)

"Like you don't know him, he surely will just say some vague stuff like 'I'm all right-don't worry about me' or its kind." (Yusuke)

"Yea, it's better if we check it by our selves." (Botan)

"What?" (Yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Check it by ourselves…using…" in Doraemon style, Botan held up a cage, full with cockroach, "…HTC! Hi-tech cockroach! The newly spirit's tool spy ware! See! We can use this HTC to check the situation anywhere! Just release them and they will send high-resolution pictures to the screen. Very useful to know one' position in time!"

"Botan, human are in a situation! And yet you still manage to care about Kurama?" The toddler asked in anger.

"But, Sir, we can also monitor the condition in town using this device. When we spot a trouble, we will go there." Botan said, releasing the HTCs—they're spreading in the air as quickly and as disgusting as the real cockroach. The blue hair girl put the cage in the floor and then that thing—as if it was LCD—emitted a light to the wall which showed many moving pictures—each showed a different place. The town conditions were still in peace, looked like the demon eater sisters hadn't do their naughtiness.

Finally the group spotted the place in the wood where Kurama and Genkai seen talking. The blue girl adjusted the cage to make their conversation audible.

Well, you are good readers. I'm sure you already understand what happen next. I'm really evil, ain't I? (smirk)

Poor Kurama, her private conversation was not a private anymore. And to make thing worse, Shizuru also came and witnessed the whole Kurama-Genkai dialogs. Their dialog contained all of problems that Kurama faced right now plus her confusion about Yomi's proposal.

When she came back to the temple, she saw Botan with a very tense condition in front of the closed living room's door.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked in worried, '_is there something bad happened inside?'_ she tried to get through, but Botan were blocking the way suspiciously.

"A…n…nothing." She stuttered, cursing in her heart that she lose from _janken_ (rock paper scissors) suit from the others that she had to guide the door. She spread her arms as wide as she could, "…nothing. It's really nothing."

"Are you going to prevent me from entering my own living room?" Genkai-san raised her left eyebrow.

"A….Genkai-san is allowed to enter butnotforKurama." comically, purple strips mark appeared on Botan's forehead. Kurama frowned, "What's going on? Let me enter or I'll break the door."

"NO! Nothing! It's really nothing!" comically, sweat drops pouring on the blue hair's head.

"Botan!" (Kurama and Genkai)

"It's nothing…it's really nothing…we are innocent!" Botan stammered, "…we do not hear your conversation in the forest with Genkai-san using HTC…"

Kurama felt a cold chill running down her spine, "You guys…WHAT?"

Botan realized her mistake, "Ups. Oh no."

Suddenly the closed door opened, Shizuru moved Botan's arm so that she could get through, "I know this would happen if it's you who guide the door, Botan."

"Then why you don't volunteer?" Botan cried comically.

"Because I know it'll be useless, Kurama would know what we do anyway." She lit up her cigarette using her favorite Sakyou-match, "by the way, we see some demon capturing people on the west Mushiyori city, and it'd better if you as the quickest go there, Botan. They aren't tough, you can beat them."

Kurama was speechless, seeing Botan used this as an excuse to run—eh, fly away with her oar. Her stare shifted in to the room. There, Yusuke hid behind sweat dropped Keiko and Yukina hid behind actually-afraid-but-pretend-to-be-tough Kuwabara.

"Go…gomenasai, Kurama-san." The ice maiden said in fear, "but we do this because we are worried about you…Kuwabara-san senses something bad is happening to you…"

Genkai looked at the screen that showed the condition of the city.

"Why are you all tensed up like this? People are in danger and I hope Kurama's new gender is not so-called problem to you." Genkai left calmly, "I'll go fetch Puu, he can drive us to the city in instant." She stopped halfway, "Kurama, just like what I've already said, don't take this change as a big problem. Being woman is not that bad."

"Genkai-san is right." Shizuru blew a round-shape smoke slowly, "don't let it bother you. Gender never affects the inside of you. You're still Kurama-kun that I know. So if you really like that man, don't lie to your self and be a woman for him."

"My…my sister is right, Kurama." Kuwabara finally found his voice, "besides…it…it…" he didn't dare to say the continuation 'it suits you; you are surely will be a good mother'.

"Yeah, Kurama, Yomi is a good fighter! So it's normal if you like him. Don't feel bad…love is always good." Yusuke tried to cheer Kurama up and this all the way he knew. His act made Keiko chuckled dryly.

Kurama just a bit remember what happened next. She didn't burst out and destroyed everything—no. she just walked away, voiceless, with an eerie aura that none one her friends dare to chase her. Looked like the God of secret—if there's any—hated her so much.

oooooooooooooo000000000ooooooooooooo

She regretted that she didn't ask anything about the mission given. But she just couldn't face her friends right now. Besides, she was able to gather information by her own. She knew that some demon ex-rebellions were messing up with the human world.

So she walked through the forest to get back to the city. Well, all right, she did regret that she couldn't move fast, but it's for the sake of her pride. She hid herself when Puu, carrying her friends, across the sky above.

She was wondering if she should use butterfly-like-demon plant to fly too, while a female young demon quietly observed her. She hid her _youki_ well, and she had a _renkinjutsushi_ (alchemy) transmutation mark on her palms.

She looked at the red head in anger and disgust, and then she started her attack.

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

**Now I'll tell you the reasons. Months ago, I got stressed, and I was so down because of my students, my job, and my lecturers' merciless assignment. I couldn't write at that down time, and I wonder whether I would be fully recovered after those nightmares.**

**Now I quit from the job, I had read many fanfiction—which increase my 'spirit of imagination' (I even write two stories), and I think I finally getting back my senses of writing—but I'm not sure if I still be the same. What do you think? Am I changed?**

**Review are always welcomed ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In the Name of Love

Ai no Tame ni

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of YYH. This fanfic is made not to make any profit but just for the sake of fun.

Note: I'm finally able update it (sigh), it's miracle that I'm still in one piece after that horrible attacks of exam...

special thanks to Autumn Whispers, Chronos Kitsune, Ereshkigal5, foxgirl28,ILoveKuramaTooMuch,shin souru who has put this for-the-sake-of-fun story on their fav list ^_^ (Btw, Shin, stop that deathly glare to me! I've update it T T)

and thanks to DarkBombayAngel, Alchino, ILoveKuramaTooMuch for reviews of the previous chapter. ^_^ you made me spiritful to do the update.

Saa...minna...Enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth is here

* * *

Kurama dodged a spark of electricity that was aimed at her. Right after that, she has to dodge another spark that came from her attacker—who's flying above her.

The attacker is obviously a girl. She had black hair and black bat-like wings. She wore plain sleeveless black coat, and she had intrigued mark—looked like transmutation diagrams—on her arms. Those diagrams shined while creating sparks of electricity.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked. She protected herself from another spark by growing a tree branch above her.

"Don't you know that it's stupid to directly asking for information to the enemy?" the attacker said; she formed a ball of electricity in her hand.

"So you'd prefer to be painfully taken down before answering that simple question? Fine with me." Kurama sprouted her rose whip from her right arm.

"You can never take me down! I'm stronger than you!" the black hair sent double electric balls, Kurama dodged it easily and whipped her. She dodged it perfectly, but then she's caught by the trees' braches near to her.

"Being strong doesn't mean that you can easily win." Kurama said calmly.

"Ugh! Don't talk too much! Just give me back my sister or I'll turn you into something horrible! I warn you!" the black hair girl still threatened Kurama even she was the one who's trapped.

Kurama smiled a little and spoke calmly as if the one she caught just a bad-mood high school girl "What are you talking about? I'm not taking anyone's sister. Who are you? Why are you attacking me?"

"Stop being so polite! You moron head! My sister has helped you…but you pay back her kindness with crime! Evil fox!"

"Would you please get to the point already? I can't hold my anger more than this." Kurama said with a 180-degrees-different expression than what she had showed before. (Yeah, you can guess: her famous so-Yoko cold stare…)

"Hwaa don't kill me…."

"I will, if you do not answer me."

"Ok Ok Ok Ok. Fine. I'll tell you all. But give me back my sister! She is so kind and so smart and oh how I hate her but I love her and—"

"Too much talk."

"MynameisBattyKlumandIlookformymissingdearysister! I'm160yearsoldandI'mstillsingle. I'mwonderfulatmakingelectricityoutofthinairusingalchemytransmutationcircleonmyarms. Myfavoritetechniqueis—"

A big stone with human size was destroyed. It's Kurama who did it with her fist.

"…………." (the back hair: mouth agape and speechless)

Kurama heaved a big sigh to hold her patience. She knew that she had to end this useless talk by herself: direct interview will be simpler. "What is your name?"

"Batty Klum."

"Batty Klum. Klum…Klum C? You're…"

"Klum Cathy….She is my dear sister! She is so clumsy sometimes, but she is kind and just give her back to me!"

"How could I give her back while I'm not kidnapping her? Do I look like a kidnapper?"

"Don't lie! On the cell phone she screamed for help that she was attacked by three eyes demon because of you!"

"Huh?" Kurama pinched her chin, thinking, _'Three eyes..three eyes demon…he must be Hiei! Hiei catch her to interrogating about the hospital accident! Oh, Hiei, I hope you're not hurting that cat-doctor too much...her poor sister worries now…' _

The bat-winged girl continued her chatter, "You send three eyes short demon to kidnap her, right? Don't lie to me! Oh how I can perfectly guess your disgusting reason! You kidnap her because you hate her because she has changed you into female on the order of Yomi-sama!"

"I'm not kidn—wait…What?"

"What? You ask three eyes raven hair demon to kidnap her, right? You can't lie! Give her b--"

"Stop your unimportant statement! What has Yomi asked your sister to do? Changing me? He's the one who asks for it? That damned accident wasn't an accident at all? The clumsy doctor didn't clumsily surging me? Tell me!"

"How dare you state my sister as a clumsy doctor? She sometimes is clumsy but she is a professional doctor you know. Well, ok, she almost clumsily transformed you into a girl when you came to that hospital—she was tired and you look so pretty, but in the middle of forming a transmutation circle to rebuild a woman body, she realized that you are a man and then remake the transmutation circle."

"Then why I'm still turned to be like this?" Kurama spread her arm to emphasize in what shape she was now.

Batty began to feel confuse. "Hey, so you don't understand about it at all? Then why you kidnap my sister?"

"For the last time I remind you that I'm—not—kidnapping—your sister. Now, tell me, what has Yomi done about the demon hospital accident?" Kurama asked calmly, hiding the roar inside her heart. She could guess the bat-demon answer, and she felt want to burst and scream and rampage, but still she wanted to make it sure first.

"Hmmm…" Batty moved a little to have more comfortable position (even quite useless since she was hung up-side-down), and started her explanation, "My sister told me, that right before she rebuilt your normal human male body Yomi-sama came and requested her to change the transmutation circle once again so that you could be a girl forever. It's a request from a LORD! You know how great he is! My sister is his big fan too, so it's normal if she fulfilled that tiny-simple request, right?"

A flash back came to Kurama's mind…

"_I'm sorry…so..so..sorry…" she said between her cry, "It's… the first time I see him…and he was so…so…pretty…so…I mistook him as a…girl…and he was so badly wounded that I had to rebuild his body…and…and…I…I…was…" _

Kurama gritted her teeth. Yeah, no wonder that she couldn't realize that that cat-doctor wasn't telling the truth. She wasn't lying, but just not telling all the truth…

'_Hiei, on a second thought, you may torture that damn-doctor in any way possible…I know you can do it.'_

"Nee…nee, my sister just acted like what common fans will did, so just forgive her, ok? She has been worshipping Lord Yomi since a long time ago: adoring his style of fighting so much. She was so exited when he fight the human-kid Yusuke. She even keeps the record of it! More over…"

Batty spoke a lot, but Kurama caught only one word: Yomi. And after that she only thought about how dare Yomi did that to her and how she wanted to beat him into pulp right here right now…

"…hello? Hellowww, earth to Kurama…are you listening? Listen to me, the fighting style of Yomi-sama—"

"KUSSSSSOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kurama screamed, astonishing and scaring Batty and the other living things in that forest. Startled birds leaving the branch and fly for safety. Rabbit, wolf, and snake run away from that place in instant. Silence was distorted by the echo of that word, which was a Japan word equals to fuXX or daXX in English.

Well, if a person who never spoke a foul word screamed a foul word, there's a lot more eerie aura than if the one who often screams it.

"Ou. Take it easy, girl." Batty said in psychiatrist style.

"HOW COME I COULD TAKE IT EASY? Imagine that you are the one who's going through changing gender! Say that you would take it easy! You don't understand what I feel! You CAN'T! And HOW DARE YOU ASK ME to just TAKE IT EASY?!?"

"Er…have a seat and calm down first, please. I don't want you to take me as your temper-tantrum dummy right now, and—ARRRGH, LOOK OUT! FIRE BALL! DODGE IT!"

Kurama dodged it in time. The fire ball hit the trees and they were burnt in instant. Another fire balls came, and they were aimed at Kurama.

"Kurama-chan, release me! I will help you against this enemy. Just forgive my sister, ok?"

Kurama hated hearing that '-chan' honorific, but as kind as she usually be, she released Batty so that she wasn't miss-targeted by the fire.

"Wow, does it mean that you forgive my sister?" Batty asked, the transmutation circles on her arms gradually shining.

"Just talk about it later." Kurama sprouted a tree branch from the soil to protect her—right now she was thinking about where the now-attacker hid.

'_This is irritating, the fire balls come from all direction, so where's the controller?'_

"Kurama, prepare yourself, I'm gonna give my all-out attack!" Batty said.

"What? You still want to beat me after what I've done for you?"

"No, trust me!" Batty raised her hands and screamed, "Lightning Vortex!"

Electricity seine formed in the clear sky above, soon after that hundreds thunder from that seine hit the forest. Many plants are burnt because of it.

"….Destroy this forest more than this and I'll give you a very nice knock down." Kurama said.

"But this way, I can attack our attacker! Even in random!"

"Batty! Watch out!"

"Whoa…fireball…" Batty dodged three fire balls that came from different direction, "how come he dodged my perfect attack?"

"Cause it isn't a perfect attack."

"How dare you!" Batty scolded Kurama.

"What? I'm not saying anything." Kurama said softly as she was in a deep thought. _'This kind of attack…if the enemy is so strong that he isn't affected by those thunders…he should have more deathly attack than these fire balls…oh…'_ a thought came to her mind, "oh no…this is just a decoy! Batty let's get out of here!"

"What? We're already outside, right?" Batty looked around and realized: the fire balls came from all direction. It means that they're inside the enemy's power area and they're distracted by the fire balls so that he could prepare the stronger attack as the final blew.

Too late.

Kurama and Batty tried to run as fast as possible, but the cage of fire—a really big cage of fire—surrounding the area. And the soil started to burn up.

Soon after, a big dome of fire was seen, even from far a distance.

888888888888

To be continued….

Ok, I'm joking

The chapter is still continued….

Peace : D

88888888888

The big dome of fire was gradually vanished. Fortunately, Kurama formed plant barriers that barely enough to protect both she and Batty. But, the red hair has spent too much energy for it. She fell unconscious to the ground. Batty shook Kurama's limp body, trying to wake her up.

The scenery around her was no longer a dense forest. If only Kurama didn't form plant barriers—thousand of it over and over—they would have turn into ashes. The enemy had burnt everything—even the soil felt hot right now as if something had burnt under. Batty carried Kurama and flied so that her worn out body didn't hurt too much. Thank God that Kurama's still breathing after using too much energy to protect their lives.

Batty stopped to fly as a sexy, red flames-wing woman hindered her way. That woman had black-mixed-red hair and a heavenly beautiful face, but wicked aura was clearly seen around her.

"Give me that red hair." she said with queen-like tone.

Batty tightened her hold on Kurama, and fled. First, that woman didn't look like a proper doctor. Second, since she wasn't a doctor then it meant she was the enemy. Third, she recognized that flames-wing woman was Sapphire, the rebel demon who had escaped from demon-world prison.

'_Why is she after her?'_ Batty thought, looked at the unconscious Kurama, _'why? Kurama isn't the one who caught her and her sister; it's not about revenge. Then what?'_

Batty hastily stopped and changed her direction as Sapphire suddenly blocked her way. The black-red hair woman started to form ten fire balls around them.

'_This is bad…'_

Those fire balls started to attack furiously. Batty tried to dodge all of them, but she couldn't escape perfectly. Sometimes she had to shield Kurama and herself by her wings. Batty looked around, and saw a thin red line of fire was formed around her.

Sapphire smiled wickedly, "If you give her to me, I'll spare your life."

"How can I believe you with that expression of yours? Beside, she has protected me so it's my turn to pay my debt to her."

Sapphire closed her eyes in irritation and formed the cage of fire, trapping Batty and Kurama inside it. Then, she extinguished the fire balls. "Stubborn and stupid. Ah, that makes no difference. Just hold that red-hair fox there."

What could Batty do now was being silent: it's impossible to escape from the fire-cage. And she knew miss-talking could cost her both hers and Kurama's lives. She remembered that she brought a practical device which could be used for spotting a certain person and communicating with that person (or demon), but she didn't dare to contact anyone since Sapphire was right beside the cage. Furthermore, many demons were now, gathering around them.

"Send this message to Yomi." The black-red hair demon rebel gave a message ball to a low-class purple demon, a mischievous grin appeared in her face and she laughed wickedly.

* * *

to be continued….

This time I'm not joking

^_^

Please Review…..


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter: In the Name of Love

Disclaimer: I never own yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Sapphire stared at the fire cage where Kurama and Batty were in. It had been exactly one hour since her messenger left. She hated to wait, but she knew she had to be patient; it's possible that Yomiwould give a sudden attack when she lost her self control.

Then she felt it, a huge intention to kill from the north. She faced that direction and saw Yomi was there, enraged.

"What a speed…oh I love you so much because of that." Sapphire chirped playfully. Yomi looked at her in disgust.

"Oh, don't be that mad…" she continued, "don't worry, I won't hurt your precious whore if you release my sister Pearl."

Yomi's demon energy increased rapidly and threatened Sapphire, but that woman didn't afraid. In contrary, she felt so great because she could make the usually-composed ex-demon lord this mad.

"I give you only one choice. Release Kurama and I will notkill you. how about that?" Yomi said coldly.

"Certainly no," Sapphire decided to play with the six-ears demon more, "it's you who have only one choice. Release my sister and I won't harm your red head bitch. If you don't…"

the fire cage that trapped Kurama and Batty spun. Batty closed her eyes in fear, while Kurama finally started to regain her consciousness. When she hardly opened her eyes, all she could see was a bright red fire surrounding her. Looking at it made her felt dizzy, and she thought she saw something…strange. She couldn't clearly see, but that something was slowly eating the fire slowly.

"Hurt her even a little and I will certainly kill you with the worst torture you'll ever know!" Yomi stated angrily. By acting all enraged and lose control, he planned to make Sapphire fully focused on him and didn't realize that his son secretly released Kurama.

sapphire laughed. A horrible laugh that made Shuura wanted to shut her mouth with his shoes. But the boy knew he couldn't do it now. Controlling micro-size fire eater devices (made by Youda) while pretending to be one of the rebels was difficult task. He had to control it using game-console-like controller while he almost had no sight because of wearing very loose hood and cloak.

"You bitch!" Yomi roared, "you and your sister are only good at cheating! Using hostge to save your life, what a weakling! Kurama is a great fighter, I'm sure you have used a cheat to trap her, right?"

Sapphire flied closer to Yomi, "Aw…don't say that…I'm not cheating. I'm just too good at strategy."

Yomi's demon energy attacked Sapphire, but she shielded it with her own red aura. "Stop it or I'll kill the red head!" She said with a queen-like tone.

"Hmph, you can't kill her, because you know you'll lose the hostage and then your life soon after you do so." Yomi said calmly.

Sapphire raised one of her eyebrow, "then…how about wounding her little by little?" she fired a flash of red light, right to Kurama. It passed through the fire cage and stabbed Kurama's shoulder. Her scream made Batty opened her eyes in shock. Yomi stopped his demon energy attack in instant. A long tense silence hung after that.

While the bat was trying to stop Kurama's blood, she saw that there's a part of the fire cage that lost its thickness and heat. If she took the risk of burning, they could escape from that 'hole'.

She prepared her heart to take it, concentrating when and where she should jump out. Right before the next full-hatred Sapphire attack hit Kurama again, Batty flew out of the cage, protecting Kurama with her wings as they passed through the fire cage. They passed through the 'hole', and landed hard on the ground. Shuura removed his cloak and checked Kurama's condition. When he had seen her wounds, he stood in anger, more than willing to kick all the rebels that ready to attack them.

"What???" Sapphire turned around and intended to trap the three in a new fire cage. But a ball of green light hit her back, followed by another green light. Now she's the one who's enraged. She released a huge amount of red threatening aura and started a fight with Yomi. "Get that red head for me! Get that red head for me!" She commanded her follower, but none of them could accomplish that.

Fighting Yomi wasn't easy for Sapphire, as Yomi didn't care at all with her beauty. Furthermore, this time Yomi was as merciless as ever, so it did not take a long time that finally Sapphire and her follower was finished. Besides, Yusuke and the others came to help Yomi get over the rebellion.

* * *

"Less than a day!" Yusuke shouted.

"When the government of spirit world and demon world work together nothing is impossible!" Botan said cheerfully.

Yusuke and friends talked loudly, while Yomi and Shuura who sat right beside Kurama said nothing. But in the end, Shuura argued heatedly with Yusuke about which side that had contributed the most. Yukina and Keiko had given up telling their friends to just lower their voice since Kurama was bed ridden there.

A moment later, all shouting and laughter were silenced. Kurama had woken up, and she looked very angry. Yomi still sat beside her calmly; even her anger was directed to him obviously.

"I need to talk to you, privately." Kurama said in her coldest tone.

"Sure, which one do you prefer, the beach or the park?" Yomi answered in his warmest tone.

Kurama closed her eyes in irritation, "Up to you! Even hell is fine!"

"Well, Kurama, we can't go to hell except we ask your friend Koenma to drive us there, shall we?" Yomi said playfully. Kurama replied his words by giving her deathly glare, but that only made Yomi's smile even wider.

"May we have some private conversation here?" Yomi asked to the others. They obediently left the room, full of curiosity. When everyone had left, Yomi said, "So Kurama, what are you going to talk?"

"….Why….Why did you change my self into a woman?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're better like this."

"No-I-am-NOT! Change me back!" Kurama shouted, all of her friends who secretly heard their conversation through HTC had to close their ears for a moment.

Yomi replied coldly, "No, I will not. Kurama, don't you understand why I did that to you?"

"I believe I know why. You did that to me because you want to destroy my life here as a human, right?" Kurama said even colder.

Yomi sat closer to Kurama, "And why do you think I would do that? Revenge? That's impossible. Come on, think of it clearly. If I want to destroy your as-human life, it's easier by killing your family and your friends."

"DON'T-YOU-DARE!"

"I dare, but I won't do that, Kurama, since I love you. And I did that changing thing because I love you."

"…..what…"

Yomi smiled, "I studied your past, Kurama, and I know that when you was a boy you've fallen in love with a girl—not for so long and you have stopped [see YYH's comic vol 7], but it proves that you are straight. So even if you love me, you wouldn't want to be my bride. Then, if you want a straight relationship I would make one for us. In the name of love that I have for you I would do everything."

"….." Kurama opened her mouth to say some denial, but she couldn't say a thing.

"Don't deny it. I know for sure that you like me. You may have that poker face but you can never fool me. Heartbeat doesn't tell lie." Yomi moved closer, "and my assumption, you didn't kill me for betraying you because…you love me."

"That's…that's not! It's different! I…didn't want you to die, that's all."

"Hm…? Is that so? Fine, but how about this time? Your heartbeat goes faster and faster as I'm getting closer to you." Yomi shortened the space between his and pretty flushed Kurama's face. "What do you think it is?" Yomi said in whisper.

They both stayed still like that for about three minutes, but both of them felt it like forever, and it's a kind of 'forever' that filled with peace and joy.

"Would you marry me and stay by my side? Or do you want me to leave?" Yomi said finally.

Kurama couldn't say a thing. But she knew that Yomi knew, her heartbeat paced with worry when he said he would leave, and it paced with happiness when he asked her to marry him.

Yomi smiled, "I take it as 'yes'." Then he kissed Kurama passionately.

And Kurama didn't deny her feeling anymore.

----END---

* * *

I really LOVE you guys because you've stayed with me till the end (cry of joy)

You really be so good to me…I don't know what else can I do to repay your kindness…really….

Sorry, I'm really sorry that I always updated the story late…I've made you wait for a long time…I hope you forgive me.

And, thank again ^_^ if only someday I make a sequel…I hope you'll read it. Or, if you want to make a sequel, I'd like to read that too!


End file.
